


Accidents Happen To Good People

by BigG1999



Series: Accidents Happen And spin offs [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Children, Clarke death, Death, Depressing, F/F, Lexa Dies, Not Happy, Original Character(s), Sad, Suicide, Trans Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'what if' to my Accidents Happen story. Clarke's dead and Lexa doesn't deal well. Really sad and depressing. Don't read if you aren't ready for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way the way 'Accidents Happen' will end. That is a 1000% angst free fic. I just really like to make myself cry. It's a problem.

“Lexa?” Raven questions, looking at the younger woman.

Lexa does her best to avoid her eyes, focusing on the floor.

“Raven, just… Please,” she begs, tears in her eyes.

“Lexa, what are you doing?” Raven questions, following the brunette out of the room, mindful of the child on her hip.

“Lexa? Lexa!” she continues, follow her into the livingroom.

“Lexa! Stop!” she orders, grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

“I can’t do it!” Lexa yells, causing the blonde on Raven’s hip to cry. Raven quickly hushes the baby before looking at the women again. Tears stream down Lexa’s face as she shakes her head.

“I can’t do it without her Raven. I can’t even look at my children. I just… I can’t. I’m sorry,” she says, turning on her heel and running out of the room.

“Lexa! _LEXA_!” she yells, running to the door before crying interrupts her thoughts.

“Shh,” she mumbles to the baby in her arms, hugging her closer as she takes out her phone.

“O?” she questions, trying and failing to keep the panic out of her voice.

“Lexa just dropped the twins off at my house. I think, I think she’s going to kill herself.”

“I can’t follow her, I’m with the kids. Please O. I… I’m scared,” she confesses, trying to keep her tears from falling.

“I’ve got it,” Octavia nods, hanging up the phone and grabbing her keys.

She doesn’t bother to clean up the ice cream or change from the sweats or try to deal with her greasy hair. She forgets to close the door, remembering halfway down the stairs but not caring enough to go back as she rushes to where she hopes Lexa is.

Lexa takes a deep breath, looking down at the sapphire ring in her hand. Her legs dangle from the bridge. Their first kiss was here. They had been drunk and on their way back to Clarke's. Clarke had stopped and looked over the edge, saying something about coming back to paint it. Lexa had been so drunk, she couldn't resist when Clarke looked up at her and whispered "I should just paint you. You're prettier." 

Her heart had soared. Her brain was fuzzy and Clarke was gorgeous. They made their daughters that night.

“Lexa?” Octavia calls out, startling the seated brunette.

“Don’t come any closer,” Lexa orders, green eyes burning into the older girl.

“Okay,” she nods, walking to the edge herself and sitting.

“What are you doing here?” Lexa questions, studying the brunette.

“You know why I’m here Lexa,” she sighs, “can I move closer?”

Lexa bites the inside of her cheek, but nods, allowing one of Clarke’s best friends closer to her.

“You know, you’re not alone, right?” she questions, her voice cracking.

“I can’t do it without her,” she answers, looking down at the ring.

“I loved him.”

“Lincoln?” Lexa questions, he was in the car too.

“You know, I never said it out loud but… I have always looked up to you and Clarke. You’re soulmates and everybody knows that. I would never try to say we had anything close to what you guys did but… I thought he was my Clarke,” she confesses, ignoring the tears running down her face.

Lexa lets out a shaky breath, tears dripping onto her hands.

“I can’t even look at my daughter's O. They look just like her. What kind of a childhood would that be? One mother dead, the other can’t stand to look at you. I can’t do that to my children. To Clarke’s children. I _can’t_ ,” she chokes on her words, letting out a sob.

“So you’re just going to leave them with no parents?”

“They have Abby,” Lexa nods, trying to hard to convince herself.

“They need a mom Lexa. Please,” she begs.

Lexa shakes her head, closing her eyes and making a fist around the ring.

_“I can’t do it without her.”_

Octavia sits there for hours. She doesn't cry, doesn't move. She watches the river flow beneath the bridge, watching for a sign of Lexa, knowing she'll never get it.

Bellamy finds her hours later, his heart and stomach plummeting when he sees her sitting alone. She hates how gentle he is with her, as if she's going to jump away from him. He calls the police, taking Octavia to the station to give a statement. She goes through the motions, no tears or feelings. Bellamy offers to have her stay the night, but she refuses, saying she has to go make sure Raven is alive, and the twins. 

She walks into Raven's apartment to find the girls are fast asleep, Raven waiting for her on the couch. They don't say a word, Raven taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom, where they curl up together, hanging on for dear life.

“How are you so strong? Why didn’t you just… Jump in after her?” Raven whispers that night.

“I’m going to raise my kid. They deserve a chance to find their Clarke,” Octavia whispers, curling into Raven.

Raven nods, wrapping her arms around the broken woman. She presses a kiss to her forehead.

“I don’t know if there’s ever going to be a love like theirs,” she mumbles.

“You can’t leave me Raven. I won’t be able to take it,” she confesses, tears falling again.

“I’m not going anywhere O. I promise, alright? I’ll be here every step of the way for you, for their kids, for your kid. I’m not going anywhere. As long as you don’t.”

“I promise.”

“Our promise has to be as strong as their love.”

“It is.”

***Eight years later***

“Grandma!”

Abby smiles at her granddaughter, “yes sweetheart?”

“Are we still going to see Aunt Raven and Aunt O?” Jade questions.

“And Lex?” her sister, Audrey adds.

“Yes you are,” she chuckles at their over eagerness.

“We’re going to see our moms!” Audrey grins, putting on her shoes

“Oh that sounds so nice sweetie,” Abby smiles, though it doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Yeah, we get ice cream too!” Jade smiles.

Abby doesn't let them see her fake smile fade, doesn't let them see the pain she hides. She shouldn't be raising her grandchildren. She should be watching from afar as her baby of 43 deals with them, not herself at 66. 

"Come on Grandma!"

She fakes another smile, slipping on her shoes easily and following them out the door.

***Eight years later***

“Aunt Raven,” the sixteen year old mumbles.

Raven sighs, sitting next to the girls, “I guess you’re old enough for the truth.”

“I think you are,” Octavia agrees, sitting down next to her wife.

“Finally!”

“It’s not a happy story kiddo’s, you get that right?”

“Yeah…”

“Your parents… God they were the best. We knew Clarke first, which you already know. We were childhood friends and she was such a good person.”

“We meet your other mother years later. Your mom picked her up at a bar. Lexa had just lost her girlfriend and Clarke had a thing for fixing people.”

“We kinda adopted Lexa into the group. She was just a kid, she wasn’t even old enough to be in that bar, but she was a smart little thing. She just fit.”

“It took a few years before they realized they were deeply in love, but it was clear as day to anybody else.”

“Like you two?”

Raven blushes, hiding her face by kissing Octavia’s hand.

“I mean, kinda,” Octavia mumbles.

“We love each other a lot, but I would never say we are on the same level as your parents,” Raven confesses.

“Yeah, basically,” she agrees.

“But, off topic. They kinda had a one night stand, and that’s what made them realize they were in love.”

“Classy,” Jade laughs.

“We were in our twenties, shut it!” Raven defends with a playful push.

“So what next?”

“So then they found out that you existed. It was a miracle. I remember Lexa asked if you were even hers because of how unlikely it would happen.”

“But they were over the moon. Lexa was a bit overwhelmed, she was only twenty two, but she was happy. She asked Clarke to marry her when they found out that there were two of you.”

“But, our parents weren’t married?”

“No, they weren’t. Lexa convinced Clarke to wait until you guys were old enough to be in it. They hadn’t decided an exact day, Clarke was pushing for when you were five, but Lexa wanted eight.”

“Lexa would’ve won, but that’s besides the point. They were happy. So in love and they had you. They just took care of you two like they did each other, perfectly.”

“Ten months of motherhood under their belts, they were ready for a night out. We arranged for them to have a night out.”

“I picked up Lexa, and Lincoln, my boyfriend at the time, picked up Clarke.”

“I watched you guys, and Abby supervised.”

“Clarke and Lincoln got hit by a semi. They didn’t suffer. We did.”

Raven grabs her hand and rubs her back, understanding.

“Lexa tried. She really did, but she just…”

“Lexa couldn’t do it without Clarke. She couldn’t look at you two, because you looked so much like your mother. She knew she couldn’t raise you like that. She knew you’d be safe with your grandmother. That you’d be loved. But…”

“But Lexa knew where she should be. With her soulmate.”

“Soulmate?”

“If you saw them, you’d believe. Your parents were meant to be.”

“Like the sky and the ground.”

“Meant to be.”

“Like us?”

Octavia smiles, pulling her girls into a hug, “like us.”

“Woah, what’d I just walk in on?” Lex questions, raising his eyebrow at his mother's and cousins in a group hug.

“On a hug, now get your ass over here,” Octavia orders, pulling her son into the hug.

* * *

 

“Do you believe them?” Audrey questions her sister.

“Is it crazy if I do?” Jade asks.

“No. I believe them.”

“Our moms were soulmates.”

“Yeah, they were,” she agrees.

The cloud that had been covering the moon for the last four hours suddenly moves, casting a bluish glow into the room, but neither girl think twice about it.


	2. Chapter 2

A yelp of surprise escapes Raven as she is pulled into a room by her arm. 

"Anya! I could've have a heart attack!" she scolds with a grin.

Anya sighs, reaching behind Raven to shut the door, forcing Raven to take a step back.

"Anya," Raven pleas, for what neither knows, as Anya presses her body against Raven's, their foreheads touching as they look at each other's lips.

Anya watches as Raven's lips part, as if in awe, but there is no other movement.

"Raven," Anya almost whines, pulling brown eyes away from her lips, snapping Raven out of her day dream.

"I need you Raven," Anya states, her hand finding it's spot on Raven's waist, brown eyes pleading.

"I can't," Raven chokes out, tears running down her face, "I can't."

"Damn it Raven," Anya sighs, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry," Raven sobs into Anya's neck.

"It's okay baby, it's okay," Anya soothes, one hand rubbing her back, the other running through her hair.

"No," Raven sobs, untangling herself from Anya. 

"Raven," she mumbles, tears in her eyes, watching as Raven wipes her tears away, attempting to stand tall.

"I'm married. I love my wife and child."

"You can't pretend this isn't happening! You love me!" Anya yells, tears falling, "you've loved me for years! You know it!"

"I love Octavia. I love Lex," Raven states, her jaw clinching as she looks at the foor.

"She doesn't love you like I do! You don't look at her like you look at me! I deserve-"

"No. We don't deserve shit, Anya," Raven snaps, brown eyes burning as she invades Anya's space, meeting her eyes with a coldness than sends shock down to Anya's core

"We didn't have our true love taken away from us Anya. Octavia deserves this. Lex had his father taken away from him, he doesn't deserve to lose a mother. Those girls think that me and O found love after their mother's deaths, we don't deserve to take any of that away. I love my wife and my son. I promised to stay with them forever," Raven states, turning on her heal and walking away. 

"You," Anya states, stopping Raven in her tracks as a sob escapes, "did you promise to stay, even if it was killing you? Even if it was killing me?"

Raven sighs, "yes," and walks out the door.

Raven takes a deep breath, headed back to her son's room.

"Mama?" the six year old questions as she enters, "I heared Auntie Anya crying, what wrong?" 

"She's crying happy tears babe, she's so happy she got to see you," Raven lies, pulling his blanket back up.

"I happy too. I love her," he says, turning on his side to go back to sleep.

"You and me both bud," she sighs, pressing a kiss to his forehead and turning on his nightlight.

"Love you buddy," she says, walking to the door.

"Love you Mama," he replies easily as she turns off the light.

Raven sighs as she closes the door, leaning against it and closing her eyes. A door opening snaps them open.

Anya stands there, her bookbag over her shoulder and suitcase rolling behind her, her face emotionless, reminding Raven of the first time they met, when there was hope.

"I'm going to stay with Abby. Tell Lex I love him," she states, quietly walking downstairs and out.

Raven takes a deep breath before walking to her bedroom.

"Rae?" Octavia questions, curled up in bed under their comforter.

"Sorry, Anya decided to leave so I helped her pack," she lies, taking off her clothes.

Octavia raises an eyebrow, seeing through the lie. Raven ignores her, crawling into bed behind her, spooning her.

"I think she loves you Raven," Octavia whispers.

"I love you," Raven states, burying her face in Octavia's hair. 

"Raven," she sighs, turning over to face the other brunette.

"I love you Octavia. I love Lex. I... I can't lose you," Raven confesses, pulling Octavia close.

"I can't love you like she does Rae. It's been six years, I can't love you like she can. I don't want you to be-"

"I don't care," Raven confesses.

"She's not coming back, is she?" Octavia questions.

A sob is her answers, "shh, I've got you Rae, I've got you," she soothes, rubbing Raven's back.

Another sob escapes when Raven realizes she is wishing for a hand to run through her hair.

Eventually darkness takes over.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander Clark Pine takes another deep breath as he takes in his surroundings once again. He made it, after years and years of hard work, countless hours in the lab and studying, he's finally here, his white coat ceremony. 

"Hi baby," a deep voice greets him, causing a smile to break out on his face as he turns around and throws his arms around the younger man.

"Hi," he sighs as arms wrap around him.

"You look really good," the man says, pulling away to look at Lex's new Mohawk.

Lex blushes, scratching the back of his neck as he takes in his boyfriend. Blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, alongside a mischievous grin, Lex was a goner the first time he saw the man.

"Maybe we'll get you a haircut next?" Lex questions, his hand playfully pushing back the man's blonde curls that hang over his forehead.

"We'll see," he grins, pressing a kiss to Lex's lips.

"Hey! No hogging the man!" a female voice rings out, causing Lex to blush again as his mother basically pushes his boyfriend out of the way to throw herself in his arms.

"Hi Mom," Lex laughs, easily picking her up and twirling her around.

Octavia laughs, pressing a kiss to her sons temple before pulling away to get a good look at him. Her eyes imminently fill with tears.

"Mom, come on," Lex scolds playfully.

"I'm sorry, you just look so much like your father right now. God, he's so proud of you. And so am I," Octavia rambles.

"We all are," another female voice calls out, Raven easily pulling Lex into a hug.

"Hi Ma," he greets, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Hi baby, how are you?" she questions, looking into his dark eyes.

"Good. Excited. Where are the girls?" he asks, no seeing them.

"They're saving seats. We need to go, it's about to start."

"I'll see you after?" Lex questions, turning to his boyfriend.

"Of course you'll see Aden after, he's coming with us," Octavia states, grabbing the man's bicep and easily pulling him away, leaving Lex standing there with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Lex says.

"Of course, you're basically my nephew. After all, you are named after my sister," Anya states.

Lex smiles sadly, pulling the woman into a hug. They're both surprised when she doesn't attempt to fight him, or squirm out of his hold. While she doesn't hug him back, it's the most pleasant hug they're shared in the last ten years.

"How are you?" Lex questions when he pulls away, looking into dark eyes with the up most care.

"I'm still here," Anya sighs, looking over Lex's shoulder and seeing Octavia and Raven close together, "Still here."

Lex sighs, knowing what Anya's eyes are probably locked on, "things might be changing," he says, causing her eyes to snap to him.

"What?" she questions, raising an eyebrow.

"They're thinking about getting a divorce."

* * *

 

"Look at them," Audrey whisper to her sister.

"I know, it's obvious they're in love," Jade agrees.

"Do you think you could do it? Give up the one you love for your best friend?" 

"I don't know. God, they're both so strong. All of them, really. I can't imagine."

"I think that's why they want though, us not to be able to even comprehend the pain."

"Hey girls," Lex states, walking over the the whispering blonde's, "what are you talking about?"

"How obvious it is that our aunt is in love with your mom," Jade states.

Lex rolls his eyes, "Blunt as ever."

"We've got a few, if you want," Audrey jokes, loving it as Lex falters, momentarily forgetting what he was talking about.

"Hey, you girls picking on him?" Aden questions as he walks up, his hand easily slipping into Lex's.

"Just trying to get him high," Jade shrugs, causing Aden to laugh, putting Lex at ease, making him remember his reason for walking over here.

"Anyways, can you two stop with the pushing them together? I know they're in love, it's obvious, but my mom's are still married, for now. When they're ready, they'll decide what to do. Not us."

Jade rolls her eyes, but Audrey smirks.

"What's the smirk?" Aden questions.

"The fact they just walked into the bathroom together," Audrey grins, walking away from the conversation.

* * *

 

"Are you okay with it?" Aden questions months later as they're laying in bed.

"Okay with it?"

"The fact your mother's aren't in love."

"I've known for years. They love each other deeply, but they've never been in love. At least not the last twenty years."

"So, your Ma and your aunt?"

"When you put it like that it sound like incest. Honestly, if the car accident didn't happen, they'd probably already be together."

"That'd be weird."

"What would?"

"If you didn't have two moms."

"I'd be a different person."

"Yeah, considering they wouldn't have a reason to name you after Lexa."

"You're right. That's odd to think about."

"What do you think your name would've been?" Aden questions, his hand starting to draw patterns on Lex's abs.

"Something cute. Short. Mom always said she and Dad agreed on something short, since they both kinda hated their names."

"So she gave you a super long one?"

"She didn't want to just give me a nick-name for a name. Lex isn't that common. Alexander looks better on paper."

"I guess," Aden shrugs, burring his face into Lex's neck.

"I was thinking about something."

"Hmm?" Aden hums, content with never leaving Lex's neck.

"I was thinking about getting some tribal tattoos. Since I know Lexa and my dad both had some. Kinda, like, honor them in some way."

"You'd look good with some ink," Aden mumbles, his hand slowly trailing down Lex's abs.

"Aden," Lex groans.

"Shh, you had a rough day. You parents got divorced, let me help you forget," he grins, pressing a kiss to Lex's sharp jawline before kissing his way down his body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Clark Pine, named after Clexa and took his dad's last name, is in love with Aden and is happy his moms are done pretending to be in love, which might cause his aunt to get her happy ending.  
> Sooo, I made it a happy ending? Kinda?

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm sorry?  
> And I might write a one-shot were Lexa is the one who died.  
> I really like angst? It makes me cry a lot and sometimes that's good.  
> Please let me know what you think. Even if it's just sobs, please let me know.  
> IF YOU NEED FLUFF GO READ ACCIDENTS HAPPEN! NOWWW! (After you tell me what you think).


End file.
